Jack
by Englemyer
Summary: Well an senario that could of happened in Chimera....SJ I have now added JAcks POV
1. Chapter 1

Title: JACK.

Author: Englemyer

A/N: Ok, my mum and I got this idea from recently watching chimera. We got to the stage that the whole Pete thing was so wrong, so we started making scenarios on what we would have changed to involve Jack in some way. All of this is in Sam's POV. So this is what we came up with, I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything, but it would be really, really cool if I did though!

And so it begins.

I can't believe I just invited him into my house. Don't get me wrong I like him all. He still seems lost for words when he looks at me. I think it's cute…sometimes. I wish I could, no Sam don't think of that.

"Suit yourself." I said as I got out of his car. I walked through the front door as he followed.

"So this is home." I said.

I placed my bag down on the dinning room table. I turn to see him standing behind me. He smiles and he leans forward and kisses me. I lead him up the stairs and guided him to my room.

As we enter through the hallway we start kissing intensely. I gently push him against the wall. I fight for the passion and emotion behind it all. He pushes me into the opposite wall. We keep kissing while I try to undo his tie.

He kisses my lips and I kiss him back. Our lips are joined. He then starts to kiss down my collar bone. I breathe heavier than I have in a long time. He started kissing my shoulder leading his kisses to my face.

"Jack," I whispered.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me. I stare at him as he stares at me.

"Excuse me." He asked with a slightly raised tone.

"What?" I don't understand.

"You just called me Jack." He stated.

I didn't…did I.

"No I didn't." I respond.

"Yes you did, I heard it, why else would I make this up?" I stare into his eyes.

"I've got to go." He said as he headed down the stairs.

"Pete wait," I ask him as I follow him down the stairs. He stops and turns to face me when he gets to the front door.

"I don't want to get involved, if you want someone else Sam." A tear runs down my cheek. How could I say his name, when I'm with someone else?

Pete walked out the door without looking back. I start crying and sit down on the couch. I am now shaking and weeping uncontrollably. I reach for my phone that is sitting on the table in front of me.

I dial his number. What would I say to him? It rings 4 times and he picks up. I don't say a word, I hear him breathe twice and hang up. I don't know how I will confront this, him, us…lack of us.

I squeeze the pillow that is beside me and I tuck my legs underneath me. I sob quietly into my pillow.

I hear the front door open, but I don't care I am to upset to care. To angry with myself to even bother.

I turn to see him behind me. Why was he here?

"Carter, what's wrong?" He asked as he sits down beside me.

"Nothing," I reply sharply.

"Right, then why did you call me?" He asked plainly.

"I didn't call you." I lied.

"Caller ID Carter." He said sarcastically.

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong," he questions.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I am so stupid to think I could have a relationship with anybody." I said avoiding his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked sounding slightly worried and angry at the same time.

"Nothing, it's what I did to him."

"And that is?" He asked as he took a deep breath in relief.

"It's all your fault." I stammer angrily.

"What?" He said innocently.

"What did I do to you?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"It's your fault because you're like a drug, it's like I am stuck, it's like I am running from you all the time. I can't breathe without you beside me. But worst of all, I can't be with anyone else because as soon as I get close to them I wreck it because your in the back of my mind saying 'I care about her a lot more then I'm suppose to'."

"What brought this on?" He asks plainly as he shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well, if you have to know, I was getting really close with Pete, he really liked me you know. He was kissing me."

"Carter I don't see how that is all bad." He looked confused and now really uncomfortable.

She finally looked up straight into his eyes as he raised her chin to his eye level. She was lost in his eyes, she couldn't get lost in anyone else's eyes like she did with him. She was a definite goner, she loved him and no one could stop her from loving him.

"I said your name. I called him Jack."

THE END!

A/N: Hope you liked it, tell me what you think!

Nat.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: JACK.

Author: Englemyer

A/N: Ok, so I had reviews telling me I should write more to this. So I took it into consideration and decided I should. Thanks to everyone for reviewing I really appreciated the feed back, so after this chapter I am not sure if I will right more depending on what you guys want so. Jacks POV

JACK'S POV!

_Nothing beats a beer after a long days work. I'd like to officially call myself bummed and pooped. Yes, did I actually say pooped, because I meant it. _I thought as I sat down on my couch. I opened my beer and flicked the lid into the fireplace. It's not like my mum was going to walk in any second anyway…was she.

I sat staring at the TV; the Simpson's was on…excellent. I sit there staring at the screen and snigger every now and then at Homer's remarks. _God, and Daniel thinks I'm dense. _

I look at my watch and I see the time. _Must be a rerun. _I kept chuckling at Patty and Selma and the MacGyver fetish. They seriously need to get a life. "Poor side show Bob never stood a chance against MacGyver." I say to myself.

An hour past two episodes later. It was getting late, I should probably head up to bed. But what if something happens? Ah…never mind, Carter will think of something.

I slowly dose off. The phone rings. I turn around and look at the clock. "For cryin out loud its 0200. By the time I get to the phone it rings four times. I pick it up. No one speaks on the other end. I here them breathe, and then hang up.

I read the message on the screen of the phone. It read 'CARTER'. "Oh crap, what's wrong with her." I murmur quietly to myself slightly worried.

I find some jeans and put a jumper on. I pull on my boots and don't bother tying them up. I grab my keys and head out the front door.

I start the car and head straight for her house. I have all these images running through my fron…funny…through my head on what could possibly be wrong.

I pull up in her drive way behind her car. I pass a 4 wheel drive parked beside the nature strip outside of Carter's house. There is a man in the car on a mobile phone.

I knock on the window. He winds it down and puts his finger up to tell me to wait a minute. I stand there in silence. He puts down the phone.

"Hi." He says to me with a genuine smile.

"Hey, is there any reason why you're out here?" I ask getting straight ti the point. I don't want prowlers out side of Carter's house.

"Um..Ah" He stutters.

"Well?" I ask.

"Your Jack right?" He asked. How did he know that.

"What, do I have my name pinned on my head?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, Sam's inside. I was just going." He says casually.

"I take it you're Pete?"

"Yep." He looked down at his watch.

"Would you look at the time I better be going." He wound up his window and drove off.

_Ok…that was weird…hmm._

I walked to Sam's front door. I went to tap on the door but noticed it was open. I walked through to the lounge room where she was sitting in a ball on her couch.

She turned and looked at me.

"Carter what's wrong?" I sit down next to her.

"Nothing." She replied sharply.

"Right, so why did you call me?"

"I didn't call you." She replied plainly…but she was sooo lying.

"Caller ID Carter." I said sarcastically. I realized I had just stumped her… the smartest person in the universe, and I stumped her. Way to go O'Neill, 5 points.

"So, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked more seriously as she didn't respond to my sarcasm. What was wrong with her.

"I can't." She replies.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I am so stupid to think I could have a relationship with anybody." Did she just blurt that out. Surprisingly I have no idea what she's on about. Yet she is avoiding my eyes. This is getting under my skin now.

"What did he do to you?" Did that just leave my mouth. OOPS. Why am I worried about her.

"Nothing, it's what I did to him." _Ok…breathe Jack. What did she do._

"And that is?"

"It's all your fault." Ok…angry Carter not a good sign.

"What?" I said innocently.

"What did I do to you?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"It's your fault because you're like a drug, it's like I am stuck, it's like I am running from you all the time. I can't breathe without you beside me. But worst of all, I can't be with anyone else because as soon as I get close to them I wreck it because your in the back of my mind saying 'I care about her a lot more then I'm suppose to'." _Oh crap…my fault alright. _

"What brought this on?" I ask not sure whether I want to know the answer or not. _Is it getting uncomfortable in here, or is it just me. _I shift slightly on the couch.

"Well, if you have to know, I was getting really close with Pete, he really liked me you know. He was kissing me." _Ok way too much information, I really don't want to know this…really shouldn't have asked. _

I raise my eyebrows so high that I think she got the hint and stopped talking.

"Carter I don't see how that is all bad." I am now officially worried about her next response after her last answer.

She finally is looking straight into my eyes, I could get lost in hers forever. She continues to stare at me. I try not to smirk because it is meant to be a serious conversation and all. But I can feel my lips twitching…and I am sure she can see it.

And that was it. I was a goner…I was in love with her am I an idiot or what.

"I said your name. I called him Jack." Did she just say what I thought she said?

I just look at her. No she couldn't have said that.

"What?"

A/N: I hope that was as good as the last one. Thanks for all the reviews I really, really appreciated them! I will hopefully write and epilogue to this really soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jack

A/N: Ok, thanks for all the reviews, and anybody who read my story. I have thought hard and long about the Epilogue and I hope you all enjoy and it lives up to the other 2 chapters!

EPILOUGE!

Sam and Jack just sat there staring at each other lost for words. She had said his name in an intimate moment with Pete, and Jack was just stunned.

"So, what now?" Jack asked trying to brake through the tension.

"I don't know I am really…"

"Confused?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Well at least the Pete issue is out the way." Jack muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jack shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Do you want a coffee…beer do you want some beer?" Sam asked nervously getting up towards the refrigerator.

"Yes beer would be great!" Jack replied following her into the kitchen. She passed him his beer. There hands mingled and they both jumped unnoticeably to the untrained eye. But they both knew they did.

Jack took a step back and lent on the counter. They both stood there staring at each other sipping there beer's.

Jack finally finished his. "Another?"

"Sure."

"Anything to avoid talking." Sam said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jack handed her another beer.

"So, I saw Pete." Jack brought up inconspicuously. It made Sam jump a bit with the sound of Pete's name.

"Oh."

"Well I saw him for like 5 seconds until he drove away."

"Oh, was it tonight?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Did he seem ok?" Sam inquired.

"I suppose."

"Are you alright now?" Jack leant back to the subject of Sam…and _them._

"I think so." Sam finished her beer and placed it on the bench.

"Bit uncomfortable in here." Jack said awkwardly.

"Yeah a bit."

"Ok, so I'll be going now." Jack headed to the front door after placing his empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Ok." Sam followed.

"Well thanks for being here." Carter gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, no problem." Jack replied as they stood there and stared at each other. Sam could feel the warmth of Jack's breath as it was so cold outside. She stared into his dark brown eyes, and was lost in them for the second time that night.

Jack was staring just as intently back. He was defiantly not going to let his chance subside now. He lent in to kiss her. She leaned into him to accept his offering. There lips brushed tenderly. Her hands caressed his face as his did with hers. When they finally came up for air, they once again stared at each other.

"Wow," Sam breathed quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you want to come inside or do you want to go?"

"Ah, let me think about this." Jack said seriously.

"Suit yourself." Sam walked in and Jack closed the door behind her. He stood behind wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her shoulder blade as it was revealed from the black halter neck she was wearing. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips. She held out her hand as she walked up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked concerned.

"Positive." She smiled as he took her hand.

As they entered through the hallway they start kissing intensely. Sam gently pushed him against the wall. Jack turned Sam around so her back was against the wall. He didn't want to force her to do anything; he let her be in charge. They kept kissing while Sam was roaming his back with her hands.

They stopped for a moment to look into each others eyes for the obvious unspoken. He gently kissed Sam's lips and she kissed him back. He then started to kiss down her collar bone. There hearts pounding as one. He started kissing her shoulder leading his kisses to her face.

"Jack" she whispered and smiled. They made there way to Sam's room and shut the door.

The sun light shone through Sam's curtains. Jack watched the sun dance across Sam's skin as she slept. He leant over and kissed her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. They were face to face lying on there sides.

"Hey." Jack whispered.

"Hey yourself." She whispered back. Sam smiled and lightly brushed her lips against Jack's. He responded by holding her closely. They kissed passionately and finally pulled away for air. By this stage Sam was lying on top of Jack resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." Jack murmured. Sam didn't have to respond. She smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. She searched his eyes, and kissed him tenderly. He brushed her hair from her face and returned a new kiss.

"We should probably get up." Jack suggested.

"Probably, but I really don't want to, do you?" She said cheekily. Jack gave her a true smile. An open smile, and unguarded smile.

"No, I would stay like this forever it we could. But, 'Jack turns and looks at the clock' we have a briefing in an hour and a half." Jack said with a sigh. Sam kissed him again.

"Ok if I have to." Sam replied as she rolled off of him.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I will cook pancakes?" Jack suggested.

"Sure." Sam smiled and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. Jack stood up at the same time and put on his jeans.

"I do love you Jack O'Neill, don't ever doubt it." Sam said as Jack was looking kind glum knowing that this would have to end. So he walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"I believe you." Jack said as he left for the kitchen. Sam smiled and headed for the shower.

Daniel walked into the SGC that morning as he always did. He walked to the commissary to get some coffee. After Daniel had retrieved it he headed for Sam's lab. She was normally in before him on a Saturday.

He walked in and the lab was empty. So he decided to head down to the infirmary to see if she was with Janet. Yet when he got there, there still no Sam. _Where could she be? _Daniel wondered as he saw Janet entering.

"Hey Janet, have you seen Sam?" Daniel asked as helped her with her books and walked into her office.

"Nope. But she went out with Pete last night, so you'll probably see her in the briefing." Janet replied as he altered his glasses in surprise.

"Oh. So have you met this…Pete?" he asked unsure of the response.

"No and I don't think I want to."

"He's a cop you know." Daniel yawned and took another sip of coffee.

"I heard from the colonel." Janet smirked.

"So you're telling me that Jack knows more about this than us?" Daniel returned the smirk.

"Apparently." Janet laughed.

"Hey Daniel, Janet." Sam said as she entered. Daniel sensed there something different about her.

"Hey, how was your date?" He asked sarcastically.

"Daniel, since when have you found my life so interesting?" She asked mocking Daniel.

"Ok, I get the hint; I will see you in the briefing."

"Thanks Daniel." Daniel headed out of the infirmary door and headed to the infirmary for another coffee and met Jack along the way.

"Hi Jack."

"Daniel." Daniel once again sensed something different about his friend.

"You want to join me…coffee." Daniel asked.

"Um…no thanks I am full of pancakes thanks. I will seeya later." Jack patted him on the back and headed to the infirmary.

Sam and Janet sat in Janet's office.

"So how was last night…with Pete I mean?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"Um, we broke up." Sam said plainly and with a hint of a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Janet asked

"Oh…um." Sam smiled.

"What?" Janet asked impatiently.

Jack entered the infirmary.

"Jack."

THE OFFICIAL ENDING!

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that last part. I did. So please tell me what you think!


End file.
